Perdóname
by OoOaQuariusOoO
Summary: Harry está a punto de morir pero alguien lo salva y le da un nuevo poder. Una comunidad mágica casi desconocida y una alianza entre Harry y Voldemort...pero alguien sabe las verdaderas intenciones de Harry?Las averiguará Snape?HPSS Reviews!Cap.2 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**PERDÓNAME**_

_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K.Rowling, excepto los personajes creados por mi. No hay beneficio económico solo es entretenimiento._

_Capítulo 1_

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se sentía desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y notaba sabor a sangre en la boca. Lentamente abrió los ojos, pero todo estaba muy oscuro. Se encontraba débil, atado en el suelo e intentó incorporarse. De repente todo le vino a la memoria, había sido acusado de traición al señor oscuro. Tembló de recordarlo. No iba a salir vivo de ésta. Le habían mandado a las celdas que estaban destinadas a los traidores. Nunca había estado ahí pero los que entraban no salían de aquel lugar. Intentó desatarse las manos pero le resultó imposible. Tenía las manos atadas por la espalda y los pies atados, así que se sentó. Éste iba a ser su fin. Intentó calmarse. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento.Pero éste era su precio. Por herir a quienes alguna vez depositaron su confianza en él. Por haberse dejado arrastrar al bando oscuro. Para saldar su error con los Potter al informar de la profecía a Voldemort. Su vida era un constante riesgo. Tenía que mantener perfectamente su máscara. Ser espía no era fácil. Y menos serlo de Voldemort. No era bien visto por nadie. Los mortífagos no confiaban en él, y los aurores tampoco. Nadie confiaba en él. Quizás Dumbledore era el único que confiaba en él. Pero aparte de Dumbledore era odiado por todos.

Le hubiera gustado formar una familia y ser feliz. Como cualquier otro. Es que no le estaba permitido ser feliz? Pero las circunstancias no le habían dado ninguna oportunidad.

Pero de repente escuchó pasos. Alguien se acercaba a su celda. Escuchó como se abría y alguien entraba dentro, pero no pudo apreciar quién era, sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Pero si que reconoció aquellos ojos rojos. Lord Voldemort en persona había ido hasta su celda para darle su castigo. O ejecución. Tembló bajo su túnica. Estaba perdido definitivamente. Sin mediar palabra Voldemort lo desató con un movimiento de varita. Conjuró una cama y le obligó a andar hasta ella. Le obligó a ponerse en cuatro patas encima de la cama y le ató las manos y los pies a los extremos de la cama.

- Severus Snape…tienes suerte que hoy estoy de humor… -susurró mientras jugaba con su varita - …creo que a estas alturas ya sabrás lo que te espera no? Creías que podías jugar conmigo? Con Lord Voldemort el mago más grande de todos los tiempos?

- Mi señor yo no…

- Silencio! – gruñó Voldemort.- Crucio!

Snape sintió como la maldición impactaba sobre su cuerpo y no pudo evitar chillar de dolor. Eran como miles de agujas incadescentes perforaran cada parte de sus músculos. Pero la maldición paró dejando a Snape con dificultades para controlar su respiración. No era propio del señor oscuro parar las maldiciones tan pronto. A él le gustaba torturar lo más que se pudiera.

- Aprenderás que conmigo no se juega Snape…vas a ver lo que es la humillación…- Hizo un movimiento de varita y la puerta de la celda se abrió. Entraron los mortífagos del Alto Círculo, los de más alto rango. Todos se dispusieron en círculo alrededor de la cama, cubiertos por sus respectivas máscaras.- Muy bien queridos mortífagos…Tenéis aquí delante al traidor a nuestra causa… ya sabéis que hacer. Dadle su merecido.- dijo con voz fría.

Luego de un poco de duda por quién empezaría primero, Lucius se adelantó al círculo y se acercó a Snape. Él pudo percibir a Malfoy desabrochándole la túnica lentamente, sus manos eran incofundibles. Se temió lo peor. Miró a un lado, Voldemort se había conjurado un sillón y estaba sentado mirando el espectáculo con una sonrisa cruel. Cerró los ojos. Hubiera preferido que lo matara con un Avada Kedavra…pero estaba hablando de Lord Voldemort. Él no se contentaba sólo con matar. Su lema era cuanta más sangre más diversión.

Lucius ya le había quitado la túnica. Alguien más se había unido y le estaba desabrochando los pantalones mientras Lucius le quitaba el jersey y la camisa. Se hallaba desnudo frente al Alto Círculo. De repente todos se unieron y sólo sentía manos que le recorrían su cuerpo.No quería mirar. No quería verse humillado de esa forma, no quería ver al señor oscuro como disfrutaba de su humillación, no quería…pero no podía escapar de ninguna manera. Se atrevió a abrir un poco los ojos. Ya estaban todos desnudos y empalmados. Alguien se posicionó detrás suyo. Le escupió en su ano y seguidamente le penetró, sin preparación, sin miramientos, a lo bestia. Sintió como aquel pedazo de carne lo desgarraba por dentro. Chilló de dolor pero sólo consiguió que el que le estaba penetrando lo hiciera más fuerte. Álguien agarró su pene y empezó a masturbarle mientras una lengua recorría sus pezones. No quería ver quién tenía delante sólo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer odiando a todos ellos desde lo profundo de su corazón. Luego de un rato el dolor ya le había disminuido, y empezaba a disfrutar un poco. Se sintió sucio. Se había empalmado contra su voluntad, no podía evitarlo, su mente no controlaba su cuerpo, que cada vez pedía más. De repente el que estaba detrás suyo salió de dentro de él y le metió el pene en la boca. Intento zafarse pero sólo recibió un golpe y noto el sabor de sangre en la boca. No quería abrir la boca pero le taparon la nariz. Tuvo que abrir la boca para coger aire, momento que aprovechó el de delante para meterle el pene. Hasta el fondo.

Le vinineron náuseas, sabia muy desagradable, y más al pensar dónde había estado. El hombre parecía que le estaba follando la boca. Le dolía la mandíbula, casi no podía respirar y las náuseas eran muy fuertes. De repente sintió un líquido caliente en su boca. El hombre se estaba corriendo gimiendo de placer, y casi le estaba ahogando. Tuvo que tragárselo para poder coger aire. Un sabor muy amargo se extendió por su cuello y garganta. Por fin el hombre retiró el pene de su boca. No pudo aguantar más el asco que le produjo. Vomitó. Todos se rieron y alguien le golpeó. Desde un rincón de la celda Voldemort se reía fríamente mientras con un movimiento de varita quitaba lo que había ensuciado. Como se estaba diviertiendo a costa suya el muy cabrón. Otro hombre había suplantado al primero y estaba follándole por atrás. Otro le metió el pene para que le chupara. Por lo menos no sabía tan desagradable. Aunque eso no quería decir que le gustase. Ni mucho menos. Así estuvieron un rato. Querían reírse de él, así que mientras uno le masturbaba el otro le pasaba la lengua por el cuerpo. No podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a las carícias. Malditos cabrones. Se volvió a empalmar. Mientras el de detrás había aumentado el ritmo al mismo tiempo que las carícias que le hacían. Sentía que le faltaba poco. Quería que pararan pero sabía muy bien que eso no iba a pasar. Cuando faltó poco para que se corriera dejaron de acariciarlo, pero el de detrás seguía a lo suyo. Le gustaba un poco más, ya no tenia tanto dolor.No pudo aguantar más y se corrió solo, odiándose a sí mismo, mientras todos se reían a carcajadas de él mientras le insultaban. Vergüenza, humillación ,rabia, no sabía que sentía exáctamente. No había podido controlarse. Se sentía sucio por haber disfrutado en contra de su voluntad. Le estaban violando. Pero al cabo de pocos segundos ya tenía al tercero detrás suyo mientras otro se la metía en la boca…y así siguió hasta que todos pasaron por su boca y por su ano. Le dolía todo, casi no se aguantaba, pero aún seguían follándole tirándole de los pelos. Le hacian daño. Habían hecho una segunda ronda y tenía al último que poco le faltaba para correrse en su boca. Se había tenido que tragar la leche de todos. Además de un par de tortazos adicionales. Mientras el último se sacudía las últimas gotas los demás se iban vistiendo. Uno a uno se fueron yendo de la celda, hasta que sólo quedó Voldemort con una expresión triunfante y divertida en su cara. Estaba claro que se lo había pasado bien viendo como violaban al mortífago traidor. Aunque le habia sido infiel y Voldemort por lo tanto lo acabaría matando, se permitía jugar un poco con su presa antes de darle el golpe de gracia. Con un gesto de varita le lanzó un par de crucios hasta que su cuerpo ya casi no aguantaba más. Se había desplomado al suelo rogando para que se cansara pronto y le matara de una vez. Ya había tenido suficiente.

- Así aprenderás que a Lord Voldemort no se le traiciona.- dijo mientras le lanzaba un crucio- Pensabas que te podías burlar de mi y salir impune? Pobre iluso…lástima, ciertamente fuiste un mortífago útil pero me has decepcionado…ya no me sirves. Me rogarás que acabe con tu miserable vida. Nadie me traiciona y se ríe de mi con el vejete de Dumbledore sin patir las consecuencias. Tienes suerte…esto sólo ha sido una pequeñísima introducción de lo que te espera…les había dicho que se portaran bien contigo, así que no puedes quejarte….deberías besarme los pies por haver sido tan benévolo…- con un gesto de su varita le obligó a agacharse hasta rozar con sus labios su túnica -…si todo funciona acorde al plan esta noche será mía…

Severus vió que la expresión de Voldemort era soñadora…sin duda estaba pensando en la gloriosa noche que le esperaba…noche en que el gran ataque tendría lugar…y pensaba salir victiorioso. Pensó si todos estos años haciendo de espía al final habían sido útiles…Pero él no vería si lo habían sido o no porque su existencia sería eliminada antes de que empezaran el ataque…Pero confiaba con que Potter hiciera lo que tenía que hacer…que para eso estaba destinado…

Un siseo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Vió como Nagini entraba a la celda y le siseaba a Voldemort. De repente se puso serio…a lo mejor algo estaba fallando? Quizás el plan de distracción no estaba dando el resultado esperado… no lo sabía…sólo sabía que eso le traería problemas.

- Ha surgido un imprevisto asi que tendré que matarte antes de lo previsto. Lástima que no hayas podido… recibir lo que te tenía preparado- dijo con un toque de ironía.

Levantó la varita para lanzarle la maldición que pondría fin a su vida, aquella que había estado esperando hacía un buen rato, mientras se abría la puerta de la celda y aparecía Potter. Qué hacía potter allí? Cómo lo había encontrado? Vió sus ojos verdes brillantes, mientras un Voldemort sorprendido por su aparición se preparaba para afrontar a Potter…pero ya había lanzado la maldicion imperdonable que avanzaba hacia él. Cerró los ojos. Por fin su alma descansaría en paz.

--------

Severus Snape se levantó de golpe. Se encontraba en su habitación de la mansión Snape. Se miró a sí mismo. Todo andaba bien. Un sudor frio le recorría la frente. Había sido un sueño…o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Quizás un sueño dónde sus miedos de ser espía se hacían realidad. Intentó no pensar más en el sueño. Tampoco es que se acordara muy bien, había sido muy desagradable.

Se levantó de la cama. Seguro que una ducha fría le despejaba la mente. Tenía trabajo aquella mañana, como ir a comprar ingredientes para pociones y preparar el temario del próximo curso que debía librar a finales de Julio. Aún le quedaba una semana para entregarlo, pero le gustaba terminar las cosas cuánto antes mejor. Así que sin perder más tiempo salió de la cama y se dispuso a tomar una ducha bien fría pensando en que aquella tarde había reunión de la Orden del Fénix…

-------------------------------

N/A: Espero que os haya gustado. No me irían mal algunos reviews jeje. No seáis malos que es mi primer fic :P

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

(PD: intentaré actualizar una vez por semana)

**OoOaQuariusOoO **


	2. Chapter 2

_Agradecimientos:_

_Mira BlackLupin: Si, fue un horrible sueño, pero por suerte Snape es fuerte_

_X.x.x.s.TunnIng.s .x.x.X: Gracias por darme tu opinion_

_Valethsnape:Si no te preocupes es un SSHP pero aun tardara un poco jeje_

_Gracias por los que me habeis dejado reviews os lo agradezco_

_Capítulo 2_

Alzó los ojos. Ante ella se encontraba el Museo Nacional. Observó la gente que caminaba tranquila por la calle…su instinto depredador le decía que debía matar a todos aquellos humanos…pero no podia. Había venido con un propósito. Entró al Museo. Según le había dicho su hermano, aquél día era gratis en motivo de alguna celebración. Se dirigió al pasillo de su izquierda. No sabía dónde estaba el objeto que buscaba así que tenía que mirar por todo el museo. Según las Escrituras Arcanas andaba por aquella zona, así que aquél día había decidido probar en el museo. Se suponía que el objeto era una esfera hecha de diamante…pero ya llevaba un rato andando por diferentes pasillos y no havia visto nada parecido.

Ya empezaba a creer que ese día tampoco habría suerte,pero a lo lejos vió a un chico de unos 15 años de pelo negro azabache, con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo,y ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas redondas que miraba un cuadro. Pero el chico al sentirse observado giró la cabeza y se la quedó mirando.

Detrás de esos ojos verdes divisó una alma pura. Qué poca gente había con una alma pura pensó. Sí, definitivamente ese chico era una rareza, pero lo dejó para otra ocasión. Tenía algo que buscar y aunque le hubiera gustado coger a ese chico i examinarlo más de cerca pasó de largo sin dejar de mirarle…le habían fascinado esos ojos verdes. Por lo menos si no encontraba el objeto el viaje ya había valido la pena por ver a esos ojos.

Pero al final de ése pasillo lo vió. Se acercó lentamente. Podía ser aquello? Una esfera transparente que en su interior parecía que tuviese fuego en color rojo. Una sustancia etérea se removía en su interior y se arremolinaba sobre sí misma.

Puso las manos sobre el cristal que protegía la esfera y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir su calidez al mismo tiempo que su espíritu se removía de exaltación. Por fin después de tanto tiempo se acercaba el momento en que podría volver a ser un espíritu completo.

Con un poco de energia el cristal se rompió haciendose añicos. Acercó la mano y cogió la esfera, haciendo sonar la alarma del museo. Guardó la esfera en el pequeño bolso que traía y tranquilamente se fue andando buscando algunas escaleas que subieran al piso superior, volviendose a cruzar con el chico de ojos verdes que le observava perplejo. Se preguntó que sabor debía de tener la sangre de una alma pura. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

Pero 4 agentes le cortaron el paso apuntándole con pistolas mientras le decian algo. Aún no dominaba muy bien el inglés pero se podía imaginar lo que le decían. Se acercó lentamente hacia el primer guardia, que la miraba sorprendido, hasta llegar justo delante de él. Le miró directamente a los ojos. No le gustaron sus ojos así que no perdió tiempo en ver más allá y en menos de un segundo le soltó una patada en su entrepierna al mismo tiempo que le cojía la pistola. Los otros 3 guardias se alarmaron, y mientras uno pedía refuerzos y el otro la apuntaba, el tercero disparó contra ella, pero no tuvo suerte porque ella esquivo la bala con gracia y con un golpe lateral de su mano en el cuello lo dejó sin sentido y se desplomó. Los otros 2 guardias empezaron a disparar pero no acertaban a darle, era rápida y en instante los guardias yacían muertos al suelo con un disparo en la cabeza cada uno.

Había sido fácil para ella. Miró a su alrededor, todo era un caos, la gente gritando y corriendo. Se giró para ver si el ojiverde aún seguía allí y lo vió. Le miraba sorprendido mientras un hombre con un bigote muy espeso le chillaba para que se moviera y se fuera con ellos. Un poco aturdido miró al hombre y se fue corriendo hacia la salida.

Ella se fue en dirección contraria. Tenia que buscar las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Empezó a correr por el pasillo buscando las escaleras, y despues de torcer a su derecha las vió. Oía gritos a sus espaldas y pasos que le seguían, junto con algún disparo que otro.

Una rápida ojeada hacia atrás le bastó para ver que le perseguían 8 guardias armados. Subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas hasta que llegó arriba. Se giró haciendose a un lado y disparó a la cabeza de 3 guardias que cayeron muertos al instante. Los otros se agacharon detrás de la barandilla de la escalera, hecho que ella aprovechó para salir corriendo otra vez. Algun lugar tenia que haber para escapar. Se fijó en unos lavabos que había. A lo mejor funcionarían pensó, así que corrió hacia ellos, abrió la puerta de un golpe y la cerró con seguro, mientras rápidamente murmuraba un hechizo y en medio de una luz azul desapareció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico rubio de pelo largo y profundos ojos azules con una túnica blanca y roja, se encontraba en su despacho descifrando un pergamino muy antiguo. Llevaba un par de horas analizándolo pero aun no conseguía descubrir que significaba aquel símbolo y eso le traía de cabeza. Los ojos empezaban a picarle de cansancio así que decidió descansar un rato. Miró el reloj. Ya hacía casi dos horas que su hermana había partido hacia el museo. Porque tardaba tanto? Pero en ese momento una luz le encegó y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió su hermana había aparecido delante de él y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios sacó una esfera de su bolso y la puso sobre la mesa de despacho. Los dos tenían fijada su vista en la esfera, que aun brillaba más con los rayos del sol.

Veo que lo conseguiste, pero te demoraste un poco creo- musitó su hermano, aún maravillado por la luz que emetía la esfera.

Lo siento he tenido que buscar por todo el museo, y no es que sea un museo precisamente pequeño- se excusó ella

Él cojió la esfera con manos temblorosas. Cuanto poder poder podía percibir en esa esfera. Era embriagador sentir una parte del espíritu antiguo concentrado en la esfera. Pero se la dió a su hermana. Era ella la que se tenía que familiarizar con la esfera.

Tómala, yo tengo que terminar de descifrar este pergamino.- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.

Vió como su hermana miraba embelesada la esfera. Su pelo negro y lacio llegaba hasta sus piernas i estaba recogido en una coleta por la parte de abajo (N/A): para que os hagáis una idea, es un peinado similar a la chica de kan-u de la serie ikkitousen), con algunos mechones que caían con gracia sobre su frente y orejas. Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y unas botas negras de tacón alto con punta redondeada. Sus ojos azules no podian apartarse de la esfera.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el pergamino. Recordó el trabajo que le había costado conseguir ésa parte de las Escrituras Arcanas. Se habían tenido que infilitrar en la biblioteca del Parlamento para robarlas, sorteando todo tipo de hechizos protectores y trampas, pero al final consiguieron escapar ilesos. Pero ahora ya no podian volver a su lugar de origen, ya que estaban en búsqueda y captura. Así que viajaron a Inglaterra y se instalaron en una casa deshabitada, cerca de Privet Drive. Hacía 2 semanas que se habían instalado allí. Dos semanas también era el tiempo que había tardado en descifrar donde se hallaba la primera esfera. Pero aun quedaban otras seis esferas por hallar. Le quedaba un arduo trabajo así que desesperezándose se puso a trabajar con el pergamino.

La chica, luego de haber estado un rato con la esfera en las manos se levantó y se la dió a su hermano para que la guardáse.

Era verano y hacía mucho calor dentro de aquella casa, así que decidió salir un poco a pasear por las calles. Era mediodía y el Sol se alzaba en todo su esplendor. No había nadie por las calles, sólo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros. Pero a lo lejos escuchó algo, así que se acercó al lugar de dónde venían los ruidos y vió a un grupo de encapuchados que le estaban dando una paliza a un joven que se hallaba immovilizado por algun hechizo.

Era una calle oscura y sin salida. Se acercó por sus espaldas y se detuvo a escuchar un poco lo que decían.

Venga Mcnair vámonos antes que nos descubran

Espera un poco más Lucius-jadeaba Mcnair entre golpe y golpe que le daba al chico, que ya estaba semiinconsciente- Aún me acuerdo de lo del hipógrifo.

Con lo fácil que seria lanzarle un avada luego de una sesión de cruciatus…-dijo Bellatrix Lestrange acariciando su varita y relamiendose los labios.

Ya sabes que no puede ser Bellatrix, el Señor Oscuro dejó muy claras las órdenes: capturarlo y traerlo vivo- dijo Lucius

Pero en una patada de Mcnair el chico se dió la vuelta y pudo ver que era el chico de los ojos verdes. Le invadió una furia que no pudo controlar y se transformó.Nadie tocaba a su ojiverde pensó con rabia.

Un rugido alertó a los encapuchados que se dieron la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver que un gran dragón negro se les echaba encima y cerraba sus fauces sobre Mcnair, que no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar y chillaba al sentir que sus huesos se partían por la mordida del dragón.Lucius y Bellatrix se apartaron como pudieron y lanzaron algunos hechizos de magia oscura hacia el dragón, pero desistieron al ver que la magia de su piel los rebotaba. Cojieron al ojiverde con la intención de desaparecer, pero un coletazo los golpeó y cayeron al suelo. Trataron de incorporarse y coger al chico pero el dragón ya lo había cogido con sus garras y se iba volando hacia la azotea del edificio de al lado. Maldiciendo por lo bajo porque el chico se les había escapado por enésima vez y rogando para que el Señor Oscuro estuviese de buenas, cogieron a Mcnair, que estava inconsciente, y desaparecieron.

Una vez en la azotea el dragón se volvió a convertir en la chica y se arrodilló al lado del ojiverde, que estaba inconsciente. Observó que el chico tenia alguna costilla y un brazo roto, diversas heridas, golpes, y contusiones, y el labio partido. Lo envolvió con sus brazos mientras murmuraba un hechizo y desapareció en medio de una luz azul.

Apareció en su cuarto, y con cuidado depositó el chico en su cama. Le desabrochó la camisa y puso sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del ojiverde. Empezó a entonar un cántico en voz baja mientras una luz que brotaba de sus manos se extendía por el pecho y sanaba las heridas. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico ya no presentaba rastros de ninguna herida y dormía plácidamente ajeno a todo. Lo desnudó, dejándolo solo con la ropa interior y lo tapó con una manta. A su lado puso una túnica limpia y se retiró a lavar sus ropas.

Salió de su cuarto y al pasar por delante del despachó de su hermano se encontró con una nota que decía que había salido a tomar aire fresco y que volvería por la noche.

Puso las ropas en la lavadora y luego las puso a secar. Una vez secas, las planchó (cosa que había aprendido recientemente, ya que en su lugar de origen eso no existía, las tunicas estaban hechas de un material que no se arrugaba) y las dobló dejándolas en una silla al lado de la cama donde estaba el chico.

Como se sentía cansada, se fue hacia el sofa y se tumbó. El chico aun tardaria en despertar, y como luego de una sanación se requería un tiempo de descanso, cerró los ojos y sin quererlo se durmió.

------------------------------------------------

N/A: siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre examenes i algunos otros problemas se me pasó.

También me replantee algunas cosillas de la historia, pero eso no cambia su trama y sigue habiendo slash, que se vera mas adelante. Habran varias parejas que ya se veran. Nose si ya lo he dicho pero la historia se situa despues del quinto libro pero a Sirius no lo matan ,sino que se salva y sigue vivo.

Espero que os haya gustado este segundo cap

Intentare actualizar mas seguido. Hasta el proximo capitulo!

Ponedme algun review plz!!

Feliz año nuevo!

**OoOaQuariusOoO**


End file.
